brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack
Clone Commander |Price = |Ages = 6 - 12 |Released = US December 2010 / January 2011 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = The Clone Wars |Instructions=4624834 }} 7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack is a Star Wars: The Clone Wars set released in January of 2011, but appeared on the LEGO online store and has been sold in Toy "R" Us stores and its website in December. Description Minifigures: The Bomb Squad Troopers have completely orange molded helmets with white and black printings to resemble the visors. They also have printed legs and other prints on their torsos. The Clone Commander has green printing with yellow highlights on the helmet and torso. He too has printed legs and other prints on his torso. The ARF Trooper features a helmet which is a brand new mold. The printed visor is precisely in line with the eyes of the minifigure wearing the helmet. The torso is that of a standard Clone Wars Clone Trooper and so therefore has no extra markings to show rank or battalion to which he belongs to. He is also the only minifigure in the set with no leg printings. Speeder Bike: The Speeder Bike is basic in design and is simple to build. It features no rare or unique pieces and uses mostly white, green and grey pieces. There are some flaws though in the design because when a minifigure is sat at the controls if it were to fire at the enemy it would shoot the handle bars off. Background BARC Speeders were used by both Jedi and Clone Troopers in the Republic and were often used on reconnaissance missions. One of the Jedi who used a BARC Speeder is Luminara Unduli who drove it on Geonosis while on a reconnaissance mission. Notes * The set is also included in the 66377 Super Pack 3 in 1 and 66378 Super Pack 3 in 1 value packs. * This is the third battle pack to be released under a variant of the name "Clone Trooper Battle Pack", the first being 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack, released in 2007, and the second being 8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack, released in 2009, which also contained basic Clone Trooper Minifigures. * All of the minifigures are new and exclusive to this set. * The ARF Trooper head sculpt was specially created for this minifigure. * The helmet of the Bomb Squad Trooper is in fact entirely orange, with the white section being seperately printed on. * In the LEGO.com description it states that the set has a cannon turret, this is in fact incorrect as a cannon turret is included with 7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack. * The set is featured in Watch out for the Death Watch! in LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 * The visor printing on the Clone Commander and Bomb Squad Troopers is not as wide as the printing found on most troopers. LEGO.com Description Minifigures included Gallery Clone 2.jpg|The speeder 79131.jpg Instructions Sources * Eurobricks * Jedinews * http://www.flickr.com/photos/47339318@N05/5017626104/ External links Category:Star Wars Category:2011 sets Category:7000 sets Category:Battle Packs Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 6-12